vg_commentariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Bradley
Lucas Bradley, '''sometimes known as either bradleyangle@129 or lpbtheactor', is the co-founder and main commentator for VG Commentaries. When he's not gaming, he is also a online voice actor and video editor. In addition, he also records the audio for most of the commentaries in the channel. Lucas has voiced for numerous YouTube channels including not only guest commentators LucarioFan167 and Doomarang3, but also SonicVATeam (now Blackie-chan), Cyril Smith VA, projectshadow99, Kalapacs DX, Natalie Guest, VisionofChaos and much more. He's mostly known for voicing Big the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, and Eggman's robot lackey Orbot. Other characters include Waluigi, Luigi, and Bowser (''Super Mario Bros.); Juane Arc (RWBY), Nappa and Recoome (Dragon Ball Z), Flash Sentry and Spike (MLP: Friendship is Magic), and Kristoff (Frozen). Lucas is also the co-creator and voice actor for Big, Orbot, and Storm in Team Dream's upcoming YouTube series, Sonic: The Jewels of Miracles, and was a panelist for Sonic and SEGA Fan Jam 2015 and 2016, a convention in Savannah, GA led by guest commentator Patrick (Kori-Maru). In addition, he was recently announced as one of the minor voice actors in Sonic Adventure Remastered, along with guest commentators Megapi Central and DonkeyDude. Lucas first met Seth at Sonic and SEGA Fan Jam 2015 when he found Seth a Zero plush, knowing that Zero is one of Seth's favorite video game characters. They both met again a few months later at MomoCon 2016, where Lucas also met Jonathan (PlotlinePlus) and Malcolm (SonicProdigy55). Favorite Video Game Genres: '''Platformers and Collectathons '''Favorite Video Game Series: Sonic the Hedgehog Games Recorded On his channel alone * Sonic Riders * Hot Wheels Velocity X VG Commentaries * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Home Alone (NES) * Super Mario Run (Parts 2, 4, and Finale) * Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown * Sonic Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Sonic the Fighters * Finding Nemo * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * The Real Ghostbusters (Arcade) * Virtua Fighter (SEGA 32X) * Crazy Taxi (B.D Joe and Gus) * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (Arcade) * Spider-Man: The Movie * Dragon's Lair * Kinect Star Wars Fools 2018 Trivia * Not only is he a voice actor, but he's also a stage actor. * Like most Sonic fans, his first ever Sonic game was Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on the Genesis. * Not only does he enjoy "collectathon" games (though not a Klepto maniac), but he also enjoys games that involve dirty humor. * He voiced one of the angry fanboys in A-Log's "Ghostbusted", which aired in some episodes of The Dr. Demento Show. * Even though his first video game was "Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Quest" on the SNES, he only played it at a hotel room. * He often makes compilations of SomecallmeJohnny. One of which is his "Slicers" compilation that is not only his most viewed compilation, but also his most viewed video on his channel. * He's an avid plush collector, which includes some that he won with a crane. * He has a tendency to point out the painfully obvious, prompting Seth to mock him for doing so. * He has made all of the "Challenger Approaching" intros for new guest commentators. * He made a cameo appearance in the Nostalgia Critic review of Chipwrecked as a wedding guest for Devil Boner and Hyper Fan Girl. Category:Commentators